Espectadora
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Ella sólo era una pasiva espectadora de todo este desastre. [OC]


**Titulo** : Espectadora

 **Fandom** : Ajin: Semi-humano

 **Resumen:** Ella sólo era una pasiva espectadora de todo este desastre.

 **Advertencias** : Incluye OC.

 **Palabras** : 1.364

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Ajin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, a excepción de esta historia y los dos OC que aparecen en ella, esta obra es para disfrute de los fans.

 **Espectadora**

Sabe qué no es la única en ser una pasiva en esta guerra, mientras que otros se vieron obligados a tomar un bando ella se quedó al margen de todo, así lo había decidido y así lo haría hasta que la situación se viera insostenible.

Si pudiera volver en el tiempo diría que en el momento que todo se fue a la mierda fue cuando descubrieron a ese tal Kei Nagai como un Ajin, sin embargo cuando vio las noticias ignoró todo acontecimiento, con el Ajin anterior no fue tanto alboroto, pero este era más inteligente que el segundo Ajin, había causado más escándalo, se había escapado de las autoridades a pesar de ser un estudiante, evadió al gobierno varias veces hasta que desapareció tras lanzarse de un edificio a un rio, se decía que estaría ya fuera de Japón, tal ves en otro continente.

Ella dejó el tema de lado, todo esto se lo contaban sus amigas pues les parecía un tema muy interesante el cual cuchichear todos los días.

Hasta que Sato apareció, si, ese fue el momento en que la cuenta regresiva comenzó. Con sus videos en Internet, con los constantes ataques hacia los lideres políticos y económicos que torturaban a los Ajin, con sus declaraciones sobre los derechos de los mismos y las maneras tan impresionantes de mostrar su punto.

Él era el que comenzó una guerra civil contra el gobierno arrastrando a todos los Ajin con él.

Pensando en todo eso ahora, seguía pensando que con Nagai Kei todo se había ido a la mierda, pero que toda esa mierda era culpa del Ajin Sato.

Ella sólo era una pasiva espectadora de todo este desastre. Y prefiere que todo siga de esta manera, no pretende inmiscuirse en el conflicto, no quiere elegir un bando por el cual luchar, no necesita poner su grano de arena para esta batalla civil en su país.

Incluso en ese momento en que convocaron a todos los Ajin y sus simpatizantes a una protesta, aunque en ese momento -y supone que no fue la única en pensarlo- envió a la _cosa_ a inspeccionar el terreno, vio a varios más hacer lo mismo, y como uno de esos dejaba un mensaje. Decidió no ir, era sospechoso y bien podía ser una especie de trampa.

No supo mucho de lo que pasó con los que fueron, más allá de que los ataques de Sato fueron a mayor escala.

Aún ahora, permanece escuchando las noticias, los desastres que provoca ese Ajin, como las autoridades perecen ante su fuerza y como el caos se expande incluso hasta el extranjero.

– ¿A quién busca provocar?

Se atrevió a decir en voz alta cuando le comentó el por qué ya no tiene trabajo, su compañera de cuarto giró hacia ella confundida, pudo percibirlo por el tono de su voz y se arrepintió de comentarlo frente a ella.

– ¿Provocar? El tipo está loco – Escuchó la pequeña risa nerviosa que parece tratar de convencerse a ella de igual manera.

Guardó silencio, y su compañera no retiró su mirada de ella, esperaba una respuesta, algo que le confirmara que estaba de acuerdo en que el Ajin Sato está loco.

– ¿Cierto? – Su compañera volvió a preguntarle, esperando directamente una confirmación.

Se conocen desde hace tiempo, tres años para ser exactas y entiende bastante el cómo piensa ella, sobre todo con el tipo de personas que es Sato y su causa.

– Supongo…

– No, nada de _"Supongo"_ El tipo esta loco y por muy impresionante que todo parezca, los medios que ocupa son horribles.

Decidió quedarse callada y asentir con la cabeza, tenía muchas dudas respecto al comportamiento de alguien como Sato, pero no puede negar que la manera en que él trata de hacerse escuchar y llamar la atención es horrible.

Pero decir simplemente que está loco, suena a reducir mucho a una persona que ha llegado a ese puesto.

– Debería apagar la tele – Murmura su compañera fastidiada. Ella trata de detenerla con una mueca en el rostro y la mirada perdida.

Escucha el suspiro de cansancio y resignación. Un par de murmullos molestos hacia los medios de comunicación, el amarillismo y otros términos que no comprende pero al final se dirige a ella con preocupación palpable en su voz.

– Por favor, no te metas – Le ruega su compañera, parece que en su garganta se atora algo.

– No serviría de nada, lo sabes – Le responde ella con una tenue sonrisa, su mirada sigue perdida como siempre.

– No lo digo por que seas ciega, o por que seas mujer – Gruñe y parece hacer una mueca mientras lo dice. – No quiero verte morir otra ves, Aiko

Ella relaja los hombros, gira su rostro a su compañera, su mirada permanece perdida en la oscuridad, y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma con gentileza en su cara.

– No pretendo hacerlo – Le contesta lo más firme que puede permitirse, su labio inferior tiembla un poco y por su mente se cruza un pequeño pensamiento que quiere ocultar a toda costa.

 _Aún no._

Su compañera finge creerle, finge que no ha visto temblar su labio al sonreír de esa manera, finge que no sabe la mentira que le está ocultando.

Por la televisión se escucha como la prensa se altera, graban a un cuerpo caer desde lo más alto de un edificio, se estrella contra el pavimento y la sangre colorea el suelo de un carmesí sucio. Los gritos se hacen presentes y puede oír el de su compañera, uno ahogado por lo que supone sus manos están contra sus labios.

– Está muerto…

Pero el nombre del tercer Ajin se escucha por la televisión, Kei Nagai ha aparecido y se levanta del maldito pavimento, provocando la histeria colectiva.

– Maldita sea, estaba hecho mierda y … – El relato entre cortado de su amiga junto a los relatos de la prensa le dan una idea muy cercana a lo que está pasando. Nagai Kei estaba de vuelta, casualmente en el mismo edificio donde Sato atacaba a uno de los integrantes de la Lista negra. – Está… Escapó. Están locos, esos Ajin están locos.

Aiko no puede evitar encogerse en su lugar con aquella afirmación y su compañero de inmediato se percata disculpándose repetidas veces con ella. Apagan la Televisión de una vez y el cuarto queda en silencio.

– Tu no eres como ellos – Pronuncia despacio a modo de disculpa.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunta casi como un regaño, pero está resentida – Después de todo yo…

– Eres diferente, te conozco.

Aiko se queda en silencio y presiona los labios en una fina linea, se siente molesta por lo dicho pero en el fondo entiende a lo que su compañera se refería, de todos los Ajin que han aparecido en Japón los últimos tres han sido problemáticos, han causado muertes o desastres y por sobre todo pánico en la población.

En este momento ella siente que sólo siendo una observadora de todo estará bien, aunque por su mente aparezcan pequeñas y estúpidas ideas de involucrarse en el tema, más de lo que es necesario para alguien como ella.

– ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que prepararé algo.

Escucha como la silla de su compañera rechina, y sus pasos se alejan hasta la cocina, la escucha molesta pero no es cuando se enoja con alguien, parece molesta consigo misma.

– Puedes hacer algo frito – Le pide Aiko en un intento por volver a la normalidad.

– Seguro, frito y grasoso – Escucha su risa alegre y despreocupada, Aiko se siente aliviada.

Son pocas las veces en que tratan el tema del Ajin Sato y el resto, mucho menos se cuestionan si está haciendo lo correcto con quedarse al margen de todo, por lo menos en voz alta, ya que en su mente ha descrito miles de escenarios donde su ayuda no vale nada y sólo termina estorbando, asume que no es la única que piensa que el método de Sato es de locos, y que el gobierno no ha hecho las cosas bien para con los Ajin, sin embargo, ella por si sola no cambiará nada.

Eso es lo que tiene bien asumido y la principal razón por la que se queda ahí, siendo una espectadora pasiva del caos en que se sume Japón con cada día.


End file.
